We Are Number One
"We Are Number One" by Lazytown (Stefan Karl) is featured on Just Dance: JDLOVER12, Just Dance: JD4SURVIVOR 2, Just Dance: Super Edition 4, Just Dance: JDLOVER12 (Updated Version), Just Dance Slay 2, Just Dance PK's Kids Mode and Ultimate Just Dance. Appearance of the Dancer Just Dance PK The dancer is Robbie Rotten from LazyTown. His appearance is the same from the other games except for his dark purple glove, peach skin and pinkish-purple outline which changes size throughout the routine. Just Dance: JDLOVER12 The dancer resembles Robbie Rotten from the TV Show Lazytown. He wears long dark red and purple overalls with a navy blue long sleeve shirt under it. He also wears black shoes. His hair is black, his outline is dark red, and his glove is brown. Remake In the remake, nothing has changed, except that his outline is orange and his glove is green. NumberOne Coach 1 Fanmade.png|Original NumberOneREMAKE_Coach_1_Fanmade.png|Remake Just Dance: JD4SURVIVOR 2 The dancer represents Robbie Rotten from Lazytown. He sports long dark hair, red and purple overalls with a black long sleeved shirt, which is mostly covered by the overalls. He has a pink glove, along with black shoes. Just Dance: Super Edition 4 The dancer represents Robbie Rotten from Lazytown. He has black hair, red and purple overalls with a dark blue long sleeve shirt, which is mostly covered by the overalls, and black shoes. He has a red glove. Ultimate Just Dance Unlike the many, many other games this one is a Trio. All three dancers are dressed as Robbie Rotten. The gloves change between dancer Blue, Purple and Red. There outlines are the same color as there gloves. Background Just Dance: JDLOVER12 The background is a city from the TV Show Lazytown. Just Dance: JD4SURVIVOR 2/Just Dance: Super Edition 4 The background takes it's setting from the main town of Lazytown, and follows the events of the music video, in a slightly altered way. Just Dance PK The background is an animated version of the town of LazyTown. During the chorus, a disco ball comes down from the "ceiling/sky" and it turns to night. Gold Moves Just Dance: Super Edition 4 There are 10 Gold Moves in the classic routine on Just Dance: Super Edition 4. Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, 6, 8, & 9: Pump your right hand straight into the air and raise your right leg. Gold Move 4: Quickly throw your arms out. This is done during the lyric, "Go!". Gold Move 5: Put out both your arms to the sides, as if to ask, "What's wrong?". This is done during the lyric, "What are you doing?". Gold Move 7: Put your left arm up and your right arm near your chin. This is done during the lyric, "Villan number one!". Gold Move 10: Bow forth, with your right arm on your stomach. This is the final move of the routine NumberOne GM1 JDSE4.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, 6, 8, & 9 NumberOne_GM2_JDSE4.png|Gold Move 4 NumberOne_GM3_JDSE4.png|Gold Move 5 NumberOne_GM5_JDSE4.png|Gold Move 7 NumberOne_GM4_JDSE4.png|Gold Move 10 Just Dance PK Gold Move 1: Dab, this move is repeated at the beginning and end of every chorus. Gold Move 2: Throw both your arms out, this gold move happens at the end of the song. dbgm.png|Gold Move 1 PPAPRemix GM 3.png|Gold Move 2 Ultimate Just Dance There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine so far: Both Gold Moves: 'Quickly jump and stretch out your hands. GM.png|We Are Number One GM Mashup Just Dance: JDLOVER12 ''We Are Number One has a mashup with the theme '"We Are Number One, But The Word "One" Triggers A ''Just Dance 2017 Coach To Appear". It only features dancers from Just Dance 2017. Dancers (No repeats) *''Scream & Shout'' (Extreme) *''Bonbon'' *''Je Sais Pas Danser'' *''Bailar'' *''The Greatest'' *''Bang'' *''What Is Love'' *''Don't Wanna Know'' *''Sorry'' *''Sorry'' (Extreme) *''Don't Stop Me Now'' (Panda Version) Just Dance: Super Edition 4 We Are Number One also has a mashup that's in Just Dance: Super Edition 4 with the theme "We Are Number One, But The Word "One" Triggers A Gold Move To Appear At Random Times". Dancers (No repeats) *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' (Remake) (JD2) *''Moves Like Jagger'' (JD4) GM1 *''Don't Stop Me Now'' (JD2017) GM2 *''Ievan Polkka'' (JD2016) *''Stadium Flow'' (JD2016) GM3 *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' (JD2014) *''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' (JD4) GM4 *''Flashdance ... What a Feeling'' (JD2014) GM5 *''Built For This'' (JD2015) GM6 *''Land Of 1000 Dances'' (Remake) (JD3) *''I Feel Love'' (Remake) (JD3) *''Part Of Me'' (JD4) *''Hey Ya!'' (Remake) (JD2) *''Dagomba'' (JD2) *''I Get Around'' (Remake) (JD1) *''Acceptable in the 80s'' (Remake) (JD1) *''Cake By The Ocean'' (JD2017) GM7 *''Who Let the Dogs Out?'' (Remake) (JD1) *''So What'' (JD4) *''Sympathy For The Devil'' (Remake) (JD2) GM8 GM9 *''Are You Gonna Go My Way'' (Remake) (JD3) GM10 Appearances In Mashups Just Dance: JDLOVER12 We Are Number One appears in the following Mashup(s): *''The Nutshack Theme'' (Internet Memes) Trivia *This is the ninth song to have a coach based on an official character, (i.e. Robbie Rotten), after Just Mario, Prince Ali, Ghostbusters, Let It Go, India Waale, Ievan Polkka, Balkan Blast Remix, Under The Sea, & You're The One That I Want. *This is the seventh song to be based off of a viral video or an internet meme, after Never Gonna Give You Up, Gangnam Style, The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?), Let It Go, Ievan Polkka, & Casin. It is later followed by The Nutshack Theme, PPAP (Axel F Remix),'' Fireflies'' and Peanut Butter Jelly Time. **The mashup theme is also a reference to this song's meme. *The gold moves from Just Dance: Super Edition 4 are recycled from Kaboom Pow, Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny), Wannabe, Body Movin’, and Livin’ la Vida Loca. Gallery Numberonesquare.jpg|''We Are Number One'' (Just Dance: JDLOVER12) NumberOneREMAKE_SQUARE.png|''We Are Number One'' (Remake) (Just Dance: JDLOVER12) NumberoneMUsquare.jpg|''We Are Number One'' (Mashup) (Just Dance: JDLOVER12) WeAreNumberOne.png|''We Are Number One'' (Just Dance: JD4SURVIVOR 2) NumberOneALT_cover_generic.png|''We Are Number One'' (True Hero Version) (Just Dance: JD4SURVIVOR 2) NumberOne_JDSE4.jpg|''We Are Number One'' (Just Dance: Super Edition 4) NumberOneALT_JDSE4.jpg|''We Are Number One'' (Heroic Aerobics Version) (Just Dance: Super Edition 4) NumberOneMU_JDSE4.jpg|''We Are Number One'' (Mashup) (Just Dance: Super Edition 4) SquareWeareNumber1.jpg|We Are Number One (Ultimate Just Dance) Numberone_cover_albumcoach_JDLOVER12.png|''Just Dance: JDLOVER12'' Cover Numberone_cover_albumcoach_JD4.png|''Just Dance: JD4SURVIVOR 2'' Cover NumberOneALT_cover_albumcoach.png|True Hero Version Cover Numberone_cover_albumcoach_JDSE4.png|''Just Dance: Super Edition 4'' Cover NumberOneALT_cover_albumcoach_JDSE4.png|Heroic Aerobics Version Cover Jdwearenumberone.jpg|We Are Number One's square on Just Dance PK jdwano.png|We Are Number One's avatar on Just Dance 2019 jdwrn1album.png|''Just Dance PK'''s album coach Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance: JDLOVER12 Category:Solo Category:Solo Males Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Male dancers Category:Memes Category:Songs in Just Dance: JD4SURVIVOR 2 Category:Songs with Alternates Category:Songs in Just Dance: Super Edition 4 Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance: JDLOVER12 (Updated Version) Category:Songs in Just Dance Slay 2